<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardians Beginning by darkmarkstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202132">Guardians Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories'>darkmarkstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardians Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chase stumbled and leaned against the lamp post. The ringing was getting too much and at this point he wished he had listened to the others. The combination of the drinks and whatever ringing was a bad one, making him feel so light headed and dizzy. It didn’t help that he wasn’t sure of where he was. He also lost his phone somewhere behind, probably at the bar. The world suddenly tilted up as it also went dark.</p><p> </p><p>The next day he was lying on a familiar looking bed in a familiar looking area. Schneep was sitting at his desk, asleep. Chase’s head had replaced the ringing with a severe pounding headache that threatened to split his head apart. He slowly and quietly got up, hoping the avoid the doctor and his lectures. What he needed right now was some water and maybe and Advil. As he walked he accidentally kicked another bed, clamping his hand over his mouth so he didn’t yelp. The only sound that remained was the steady beeping of the monitor. He didn’t look at the figure in the bed, couldn’t see what he had done. Part of him wished Jack would stay asleep, but the other half wanted to see him awake and alive. At the moment the only thing keeping Anti from just tearing through them was Gab’s and a bit of Mark’s energies. Jack’s was diminishing and they all knew it had to be painful.</p><p> </p><p>He continued making his way downstairs, careful to not disturb the others. That was a lecture that could wait when the headache died down. His phone was sitting on the counter; Jackie must have brought it back.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Gab waking up, quietly cursing at BB for probably standing on her again. She emerged from her room a second later as he was taking the Advil.</p><p> </p><p>“Schneep’s upset with you,” she said by way of introduction.</p><p> </p><p>“He always is,” Chase responded.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s trying to help. Jackie brought you back last night barely breathing. We were looking for you.” After the nightmare that was Jack falling into the coma, she had grown to be pretty protective of the others, trying to make sure Anti didn’t attack them either. Or at least as badly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t that drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were pretty drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” He sat on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t been fine for a while. Since he went under.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want to get into this now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you prefer when the others are awake?”</p><p> </p><p>Chase just sighed at the question. “You know who he is right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. But it seems that you’re the only one who feels guilty.”</p><p> </p><p>“As I should! He’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Supposedly. It could have been another trick.” Gab started on making coffee, making a motion for him to keep his voice down. “He’s been all about that lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“He knew all about Stacy. And the kids.”</p><p>“Yeah speaking of that, something didn’t seem right,” Gab said, handing him a coffee. He took it gratefully and slowly drank it</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Just something seemed off when I spoke to her. Like she wasn’t herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“She hadn’t been herself for a while.” The conversation got interrupted when BB started rubbing up against Chase’s leg, crying for his food. “Alright. Let’s go.” He picked up the cat and carried him to get his food. Gab watched, still unsure about a lot of things. A shrill giggle rang through her head, making her jump slightly. It was followed by the lights flickering. Gab gripped the counter tightly, her eyes tightly closed in pain. A light blue light spread through the house as the others woke up.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not today.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>